


in capo crimini's office

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Exhibitionism, F/F, Italian Mafia, Office Sex, Smut, trans!Luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: amity is a little frustrated. luz decides to give her some relief.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 273





	in capo crimini's office

the muffled sounds of chattering is heard on the other side of the closed doors. all of the blinds are closed, barely little to no light goes through it.

a mellow tune is on the radio placed on the desk, just beside the green lamp. a small outlines of smoke flies above, barely managing to reach the ceiling.

then, a sudden outburst is heard outside. _interesting._ but she paid no mind to it as she continues to keep herself lost in her own world.

as she noticed that her cigar is emptying out, she tossed it onto the ash tray letting it burn itself out. the sound of her door opening is heard which lets in the outside noise.

"sounds like someone's having fun." she said. the woman stepped inside the office while holding a glass full of liquor, groaning in frustration as she slammed the door behind her. 

"that whore kept getting in my veins! she knows that i won that round but no! she decided to horde every goddamn chip right in _front_ of my face!" the mint green haired woman spat as she walked over to the desk to sit down.

luz rose a brow, she stood up from her chair and slowly circled the desk to get beside amity. "that's it? that seemed petty, even for you babe." she said as she snatched the drink off amity's hand to gulp it down. aiming to drown her cigar breath.

amity lets out an offended scoff, she motions at her messy should that has pulled portions and fizzles. "and what did you do?" luz asked, she rotated the empty glass as she waits for the answer.

"i shoved her face into the chip, making her husband jump in then a massive fight broke out." amity said, timidly admits.

there was silence for a moment before luz bursts out laughing. amity rolled her eyes and didn't say anything "oh god. why would you do that in front of her husband?" luz asked, wheezing halfway.

"oh, you're protecting her? what a wife you are, not defending yours." amity said, she looked away as she crossed her arms. as luz calmed down, she tried to look at amity's face but she kept looking away.

humming softly, luz placed the glass on the table before standing in front of amity. her hands softly rubbing her lover's shoulders as there's little to no space is between them.

amity shivers when she felt luz's lips graze her smooth neck "is my little kitten mad?" luz asked, her voice low just how amity likes it. "what do you think?" amity decides to play with her.

"aw."

amity whimpers, she felt luz's hands slither down to her ass, tightly gripping it before one of her hands held her waist. "what can i do to make little kitten feel better?" luz asked, she pulled her face out of amity's neck and stared into her eyes filled with hunger.

"kiss me." and luz did just that. she slammed her lips onto amity's, she instinctively wrapped her arms around luz's neck, lifting herself off the desk slightly but luz didn't carry her. she wants it on the desk.

as they pulled away, amity pants softly as she continues to stare at luz then her eyes met the red beanie. "i fucking hate that beanie." she snarkily said, earning a chuckle from luz.

"says the one i saw wearing it this morning."

"shut it and fuck me. _capo crimini._ " smirking, luz pushed amity more onto the desk, sliding whatever unnecessary things off. the necessary thing right now is fucking the hell out of amity.

"luz.." amity mutters, luz sighs softly as she trails her hand up to amity's smooth milky thighs. "i'm _so_ glad you wore a dress today." she said before reaching a rim of her panties.

amity's breathing hitched, she felt her lover's fingertips ghost her already soaked undergarment. "damn, all that from a ass grope and a kiss? you're too easy." luz taunts as she slowly rub amity's clothed clit.

"shut the.. ahh..." amity bit her lips, not wanting to let too much noise. luz slowly shakes her head as she doesn't like her wife holding back "ah, we can't have that little kitten." her unoccupied hand travelled behind amity, feeling a line of zipper till she reached the puller.

now exposing amity's back. luz wanted to see her tits out in display in front of her, of course, the bra is there but that isn't much a problem as luz propped the bra above the tits. letting her rock hard nipples flaunt itself to luz.

"well well, aren't you a nasty one." luz tweaked the nipple before twisting it making amity moan abruptly. luz leans over to kiss her neck once again, her teeth grazing the surface till she finally sunk her teeth onto her flesh but not to hard to draw out blood.

amity gasped, she gripped luz's shirt tightly and subtly rubs her thighs together as she can feel more and more juices come out. luz pulls away, she wiped the remaining saliva off amity's forming hickey before her hands slipped up to her panties to pull it down to her ankles.

luz looks at amity who's face is flushed, biting her lips as she can feel her dick throb within her tightly pants. amity saw the tent, she groans softly and looked luz.

"please.." she whispered. "please what baby?" luz grabbed amity's hand and placed it to her covered dick, amity didn't think twice to rub it making luz hum in bliss.

"i need.. you. i need you please.." amity tried to make a full sentence as she continues to rub luz, she can feel drool wanting to drip out of her mouth but she sucked it up.

"take it off then." 

amity wasted no time, she immediately unbuckled the belt which luz swiftly took off her pants. she watched amity work on her pants, amity propped the pants along with the undergarment. revealing luz's phallus at it's full glory.

it twitched at the contact of full air, amity started breathing heavily as she can soft veins at it's sides tensing when it twitches. "hands." luz ordered as she snapped the belt.

amity obeyed, she offered her hands to which luz wrapped her belt onto it. "suck. that'll be your lube." luz said as she pulled onto the belt, making amity slip off the desk and kneel down with her face facing luz's dick

she wasted no time engulfing almost all of luz's cock. luz groans, she softly gripped the blight's hair as she can feel her tongue swirling, wrapping her cock around her warm mouth.

"shit.." luz murmurs as she slowly losing herself. "that's it. nice and slow, enjoy yourself." she rubbed amity's head. amity looked up to luz before continuing to suck.

then, a knock is heard on the door, ruining the immersion. amity stopped, she slowly pulled out to look at the door with luz looking over her shoulder.

_"capo, il signor riosso vuole parlarti."_ someone said out side. sighing, _"digli che uscirò tra un minuto."_ luz said, she pulled amity up and placed her back to the desk.

"let's make this quick." luz winked, amity slowly nods. she looked down to watch luz align herself on amity's entrance, she felt the tip kiss her clit making her twitch and shiver.

"ready?" amity nods again, she gripped luz's arms as she slowly slide herself in. thanks to amity's saliva and wet pussy, luz easily pushed herself in making amity whine at the length inside her.

"ah.. _tan mojada solo para mi._ " luz groans "you okay, babe? can i move?" amity nods, luz's hands grabbed her thighs making her move closer before she started to thrust hard.

"ah! luz..!" amity moans, luz got her off the desk and firmly held her waist as she continues to thrust. amity buried her face onto luz's neck who ramming her hips onto amity's and the sound of skin slapping filled the room.

"fuck! amity, you're so good.." luz groans, she pulled onto amity's hair making her look up then slammed her lips onto hers making her moans muffled. luz bit her lower lip, signalling her to open her mouth which amity obliges to.

luz swirled her tongue in amity's mouth making her whine.

then, the door slammed open making amity abruptly pull away and look at the person standing on the other side. _"signora noceda! desideri-"_ the man stopped as he saw what he walked into.

luz, on the other hand, didn't stop her thrusting in amity making it hard for the blight to contain her moans. "signore riosso." luz looked over her shoulder to glare daggers at the man.

"can't you see i'm busy spoiling my wife? have a manners, will you? also, knock before you enter a room." luz spat, she turned her head back to face amity and continue thrusting but hard making amity squeal and buck her hips against luz.

"luz.. stop. there's people- AAAAHHH!" amity tries to make a coherent sentence but the pleasure is overriding her brain. "let them watch. now they know that you're mine, mi amor." luz said as she buries her face onto amity's neck and left another hickey.

"ah.. i'm close..." luz smirks. "go ahead."

"tua moglie è il motivo per cui il mio vestito 500000 è rovinato! faresti meglio a pagare prima-" a nasally voice spoke as the others are in complete silence.

growling, luz pulled her gun out of her bra and shot the woman behind her along with the man. as luz can feel her climax reaching, amity is tipping the edge.

"luz!!"

the two started to slow down, luz can barely feel her hips as she can amity breaths heavily. luz placed her forehead onto amity's as she can feel her rut dying down and amity savoring the warm liquid oozing inside her.

"you.. didn't have.. to do that..." amity breathes, luz lets out a low growl "they were interrupting." she started to slowly pull herself out of amity making her shiver at the lost of girth inside.

"well, you should've locked the door." amity said, luz helped her put her panties on before picking up her fallen pants. "you were the last one to come inside." luz said, deadpan as she unbuckled the belt on amity's wrist.

"oh.." luz giggles, she pecked amity's lips and slid her off the desk. they both turned around as luz draped her hand amity's hips. "clean this up." luz orders the small cluster of guards who are just standing there, bewildered.

the couple went out of the office as their goons clean up their mess. luz grabbed a pair of champagne glasses before they walked into the party.


End file.
